dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Deng
Warning: Contains blood, gore, dismemberment, coarse language, mental issues and dark themes. Read at your own risk. Sun Deng (204 – 256), courtesy name Zigao, is a member of the Sun family. She is the eldest child of Sun Quan's children and is also the older sister of Sun Luyu and Sun Luban. She plays a major role in Guan Yu's downfall and is also a main key in the Sun succession wars. However, she's actually called Dawn Vermillion, the daughter of Suzaku Vermillion, not to mention that she's called the second Dawn since the first one is her older identical sister. She is one of the main protagonists in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines and is the main character in said game. She is also a recurring character in the Bloodlines universe, having appeared in a lot of crossovers. She is the secret main antagonist in Flesh and Blood, as a Necromorph version of herself. She also appears as one of the two secret bosses in Yang Hu's story of Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines 2 as well as one of the two main playable characters. Her real name is Dylan Taurus, born to Sora Taurus, her biological mother. She is also a protagonist in Warriors Orochi 5 along with her mentors, Zhou Tai and Adam Taurus. Description * "A kind young woman that harbors a horrifying past" Appearance Sun Deng is a middle aged yet youthful woman with short brown hair, a delicate complexion, and brown eyes. She also has a muscular ripped build. In Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines, she wears a black sleeveless t-shirt with black-grey pants, black heel boots with dark red string, black gloves, and a black short coat with a dark red line. She also has bandages wrapped around her right arm. In the Destruction of Jianye arc, her outfit retains it's look, but now, she wears dark red and black sneakers along with a dark red t-shirt with a white tiger on the front. She also wears a silver chain coated in blood. While disguised as Adam Taurus, she wore an asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on her left shoulder. Her suit jacket had crimson lining atop her red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem and her bloody rose emblem on the back over an emblazoned white sigil resembling the curved stems and flower of the deadly nightshade plant. Her blazer was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. Her mask was whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, tiger-like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. She wore long black dress pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with red sigils resembling her own crest. It's mostly a replica of Adam Taurus' outfit, only the differences being that the rose emblem is a blood pattern, not to mention that she still has bandages wrapped around her right arm, tinted black and red. During her adventures at Atlas, she discards her uncle's old clothes and now wears a dark red coat with a white tiger pattern on the back, a black hoodie, black military pants with a red line, and black and red military boots. As a result of being turned into a Necromorph, Deng mostly retains her beauty, but her lower jaw was ripped out from it's socket Personality Starting Sun Deng is a kind, hardworking and intelligent young woman. She occasionally smiles and would often help people in time of need. Underneath her smile, however, lies a lonely woman who never, prior to meeting Zhou Tai, had any friends. She has seen the harsh reality of life itself. Her first kill, her first time in battle, tragedy on tragedy, and more has made Deng into a hardened warrior with a lot of kills in her name, even after she retired from battling. With being taught under Zhou Tai, she is often considered as a successor of the curved sword. Despite this, she often cares for her loved ones, especially her daughter, Sun Jun. At times, she displays a motherly side from all that stoic and crazy shell. Comically Serious Deng can often be comical at times due to her methods. However, the most blatant example would be in one of the DLC sub-stories where Zhang Chunhua challenges the other women to a cook off. She mostly took it seriously, to Zhurong's annoyance. Overall, she has grown to smile and laugh though it doesn't mean she no longer acts serious. Yandere Phobia and issues with being a Chick Magnet Deng has a fear of Yanderes, or obsessive and loving women. Ever since a childhood incident, where she lost a liver, her right arm and a right eye in the process, she loses all confidence when she meets any women that are either obsessed or loving. Case in point, during her travels in the multiverse, she actually encountered a couple.of people that act like Yanderes. In a case of irony, she was completely unaware that her own daughter is one towards her. Deng is, ironically, a chick magnet. Due to her boyish appearance, many girls would often call her a "Prince" of some sort. This is further proven in Warriors Orochi 5 when Guo Jia grew jealous of her methods. However, this is a major problem for Deng as she is constantly pursued by some female officers, including Okuni, who finds her beautiful. Finesse and Carnage When focused on the battlefield, however, she turns into a calm, serene, deranged and smiling warrior. She is often called the Grim Reaper due to the brutality of her attacks. Fatal Flaw Deng's fatal flaw is her lack of compassion towards humanity. As a result of her experiences with war, not to mention she has seen, experienced and witnessed bloodshed, as well as her discovering that the real monsters are those that are tainted, Sun Deng doesn't have any faith in humanity and pretty much all forms of life as far as she's concerned. This managed to let Matthew Dawson and Lucile Strickland take control of her, leading to the creation of Dark Deng. Deng feels guilty that her time as her dark self almost destroyed Beacon out of spite and Ironwood's paranoia. As a result of this, Deng has gone insane from dealing with the fact that both Matthew and Lucile have created a target for Atlas to hunt down, not to mention that the ongoing pressures of maintaining her sanity have made her grown weary of her views on humanity. It got worse when Hatoko lashed out at her for her proclaimed 'selfishness'. Deng was absolutely heartbroken to hear that from her, leading her to wonder if she's doing the right thing at all. This led to a huge damage to her psyche as Suzaku grew worried that Deng may snap and lose everything (Her older sister, who is called Dawn, lost everything to a series of betrayals, leading to her death). Comparisons with Mary Shepherd-Sunderland and Yumi Ogura While she was unaware of this at the time, Yueying revealed that Deng has some form of relationship with both Mary Shepherd-Sunderland and Yumi Ogura, something that she often gets annoyed with being compared to the latter. Until it was revealed that Deng is a portion of Mary. Mental and Health Issues Despite her kind and strong demeanor, Deng has an unexplained illness. As for how her mental state is going, underneath her concealed nature, Deng is actually suffering from mental health issues. Ranging from her own experiences with war, her bad childhood and her cynical nature towards humanity, Deng is not feeling well in terms of mentality, something that Suzaku feels guilty over how he didn't do anything to stop Sun Quan and others that she met from giving her that mindset. Yueying noticed that her mental issues would sometimes trigger her coughing fits. Hates Unitologists Deng somewhat doesn't like Unitologists though the only exception would be John Carver. Story Sometime before the events of Bloodlines, her father, Suzaku Vermilion, had to keep her in hiding in fear of losing everything. He entrusts Lianshi to look after her. And thus, Sun Deng was born. Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines Becoming the 2nd Ruler of Wu One day, she receives an unexpected visit from Xue Zong. Fixing the Wu-Shu alliance During her first year as the ruler of Wu, Deng had attempted to organised a meeting with Liu Shan, who was the ruler of Shu, but was ignored by Jiang Wei. Battle of New Hefei Castle Though Deng wasn't present, she sent most of her soldiers to Zhuge Ke for the battle against Wei at New Hefei Castle. The battle was a disaster and Ke left her troops to die of starvation or low morale. War against Sun Luban Upon discovering that her sister, Luyu, had been slandered and executed, Deng decided to confront her sister, Sun Luban, with a small army. Death With Luban cornered, Deng decided to spare her sister, realizing the true meaning of mercy. But she soon regret it when Luban stabbed her in the throat. A blood covered Deng heads back to her house, where she finds Jun, waiting for her to come back. While lying on a wall and near a window, as she said her final words, she succumbed to her combined illness and injuries, dying peacefully, with a smile Episode 2 (TO BE ADDED) Episode 3 Dimensional Heroes (TO BE ADDED) Flesh and Blood Although she is actually dead, Deng appears through flashbacks as to show how deep is Jun's relationship with her mother. In reality, a Necromorph outbreak occurred within the Wu territory. Warriors Orochi Due to a time disruption, Deng and all of the Bloodlines newcomers were separated and were appearing in random locations. Deng first appeared in Nanzhong to help Zhou Tai fend off Orochi's army. In Wu's 2nd stage, Battle of Kawanakajima, Deng suddenly meets the Shu Emperor, Liu Bei's alternate incarnation. Surprised at this, Deng decides to join the coalition in that battle. At the Pacification of Chengdu, Deng, along with Kiyomasa Kato and Man Chong, who had just found out about the time fractures, had to rescue Hidetada Tokugawa from the Time army, who wants Hidetada dead. Upon discovering that her daughter is in Shouchun, she personally leads an small army to check out In one of the DLC stories, Deng, along with Zhou Tai and Mitsuhide Akechi, had to check out the recent zombie infestation in Mikatagahara. Revival Deng was suddenly revived in the year 2013 by Yueying. From there, she became the daughter of Sora Taurus, who is also Adam Taurus' younger sister. Part 1: Life in the Multiverse RWBY Double Identities (TO BE ADDED) Part 2: The War Bloodlines/Crossroads War Destruction of Jianye One day, Deng and the merged crew were under attack by Dosan Saito, Muneshige Tachibana and Morishige Tsuchibachi, who formed a cruel alliance with Miya and ALL of their enemies to destroy Jianye. Seeing that it was impossible to stop them, Deng is forced to leave Jianye along with the merged crew in hopes of survival. War of the Worlds With renewed confidence, Deng forms an army that vows to take down their enemies as well as her own. Part 3: Post War (TO BE ADDED) Relationships Dynasty Warriors * Guan Yinping - Despite being from alternate universes, Yinping is amazed at Deng's strength. * Zhou Tai - Being his disciple from the Bloodlines universe, Deng respects him as an mentor * Sun Jun - She loves her daughter as much as latter. * Sun Chen - She is often annoyed at her nephew's antics, but cares for him like he's her son. Samurai Warriors * Lady Hayakawa * Toyohisa Shimazu * Oichi Warriors Orochi * Taigong Wang - ? * Joan of Arc - ? * Achilles - To Deng's own shock, Achilles is impressed with her fighting skills. Bleach * Rukia Kuchiki * Ichigo Kurosaki * Sosuke Aizen * Grimmjow * Retsu Unohara * Soi Fon * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Byakuya Kuchiki RWBY * Ruby Rose - Deng doesn't believe Ruby's view on the world. She hates the idea that the world goes through Ruby's way: Saving everybody. She harshly reminded her of the reality behind saving and killing, even if she disagrees. Their relationship since Haven has destroyed whatever hope she has for Ruby since she realizes about her bad decisions she's been making (Destroying the Mecha, lying to Ironwood about Ozpin and killing Haru while the latter's defenseless). While Ruby tries to justify herself, her bad decisions left a horrible taste in Deng's mouth, which made her lose respect. Deng now sees Ruby as washed up and too reliant on what she really thinks. * Weiss Schnee - Aside from Team JNPR, Team CDRL, Raven, Team CFVY and Port, Deng thinks she's the only one that is sane and knows the true line though she's skeptical of her inability to understand the truth. Their relationship has significantly improved with the help of Haru, leading Deng to feel bad for Weiss (Knowing that Weiss told her about her past, Deng immediately felt that Weiss was getting screwed over by her teammates). * Blake Belladonna - She doesn't get along with her at all, mainly due to Blake's refusal to see the line of good and evil. While this has softened during her time in Atlas, she still doesn't like her for being a complete hypocrite and a coward. * Yang Xiao Long - Like Blake, but worse, only the difference being Deng criticizing her on her abandonment issues. She sees Yang as a emotional child that is afraid of losing her loved ones. To prove her point, Deng, at one time, held Ruby at sword point, forcing Yang to surrender during the Battle of Haven. If anything, Deng despises Yang for being what she used to be. Deng and Yang hate each other with a passion, which leads to a series of confrontations that left the both of them lashing out at each other. Yang hates Deng for being too grim, dark, and insane while Deng hates Yang for being a wimp in terms of abandonment. * Jaune Arc - Deng scolds him on a daily basis for his poor leadership skills during her time in Beacon. Her stance on him has softened after Haven Academy though she is annoyed that he is clueless. * Nora Valkyrie - One of the few characters that hasn't upset Deng at any form * Pyrrha Nikos - Deng's first love and also the only one that sees the real her. As such, Deng was devastated when Pyrrha was killed by Cinder. * Lie Ren - Arguably one of the few characters that hasn't upset Deng at any form. Immortal Hounds * Rin (Fuurin) - Both of them have a strained relationship initially. Deng dislikes her methods of killing innocent people, despite being well aware of the Vectors. However, they came to agree with each other when Deng finds out about Mama's true intentions.She also was told of what really happened to her by Yueying. * Shinichi Kenzaki - Despite his hatred of Vectors, Deng and Kenzaki are in great terms and has come to understand his explanation on why he hates them. She also gave him a choice to either spare Kouda or kill him for causing his sister's death. * Snow White - Arguably is one of Deng's most dangerous enemies. Due to being mistaken as a guy (She wrapped her chest with bandages to cover her breasts), she was lured out by Snow White, who proceeded to give her RDS by sleeping with her. * Mama - She blames her for her neglect and her lack of compassion towards Rin. * Teruyoshi Kouda - Despite all the stuff that happened, Deng doesn't hold any grudges against Kouda, mainly due to him being innocent. Of course, this divided both Rin and Kenzaki. * Karigane - Deng is often disturbed by her remorselessness. Darren Shan's The Demonata * Grubbs Grady - * Kernel Fleck - * Bec MaConn - * Dervish Grady - * Beranabus - Tales of * Velvet Crowe - It's implied by Yueying that Deng managed to receive some of Velvet's power, notably the dark red claw she summons. Theme * Refined Brutality (Deng's theme) Voice Actors * Iori Nomitzu - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle (Japanese) * Barbara Dunkleman - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle (English) Quotes * "All my life...I've been * "What have I been doing....am I doing the right thing...?" Moveset Despite using the Katana sword, Sun Deng's stance is the same as the sword from DW7. However, her charge attacks are completely different from other characters. Her slashing trails are shared with Zhou Tai considering she was taught under his mentorship. * Triangle: Does a side weak slash, stunning the enemy * Square, Triangle: Slams her sheath into the enemy,sending them flying into the air * Square, Square, Triangle: A series of downward slashes from right to left before doing a turning slash, stunning the enemy. * Square. Square, Square. Triangle: Disappears,appearing quite a distance ahead,before slashing back to where she was before * Square, Square, Square, Square: Triangle: Does a upward 360 degree slash, sending the enemy in the air. * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle: Does two left and right upward slashes before turning around to deliver a downward slash.Her 4th Weapon makes her send out a dark red energy slash. * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square: Does two overhead swipes before turning around, followed by two more swings that set into the front arc, a frontal stab, and a wider swipe. * Circle: Does a series of turning upward swings. It repeats until she engages in either of her musous. * EX 1 - Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: After her C4, she charges forward again,slicing and dicing while at it,before turning around and swinging again once * EX 2 - Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Sends out a dark red shadow typhoon that clears a lot of enemies. * Musou Attack 1 - First Cut: Claw of Brutality: Her arm glows into a dark red claw. With the claw, she charges ahead, killing a lot of enemies before she delivers a wide slash, sending others flying. * Musou Attack 2 - Second Cut: Bloody Days: Goes into stance. While in the Hakuren stance, she lets out a dark red mist...along with bloody spikes. * Aerial Musou - Third Cut: Reformation: She aims her sword in the air to unleash a dark red and black hurricane, sending a crowd flying * Ultimate Musou - Final Cut: Tiger's Bite: Same as her Musou animation but it ends with her sword glowing dark red. With all of her efforts, she raises her sword in the air, creating a dark red tiger. She lowers her sword down to the ground, sending out a dark red tiger to clear a path of soldiers. * Special Musou (Yachiru Costume) - Minazuki: This is the End: Coats her blade with a dark red substance * Special Musou (Adam Taurus Costume) - Moonslice: Dynasty Warriors X Mostly retains her moves, but now has the following additions. * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square: Mostly the same but now does two turning swipes at the end * Square (X9): Does the same, only that it follows after her second attack. * Circle: Does a series of upward slashes, similar to Sun Jian * Musou Attack 2 - Darkness Typhoon: Covers her entire body with a dark red aura before she grins. She then lets out a dark red typhoon with her hands. Costumes * Default * Informal * Formal * Punk Rock * Summer (DLC) * Slasher Necromorph (Episode 3) * Isaac Clarke (Episode 1 Collaboration) * Adam Taurus (Episode 1 Collaboration) * ? (Episode 2 Collaboration) * ? (Episode 3 Collaboration) Weapons Unlike other characters, Sun Deng has eight weapons with two more as DLC. Definite Dawn and Kingslayer are a reference to her good deeds. Minazuki and Tainted Wilt are a major nod to both Yachiru Unohara and Adam Taurus. # Iron Katana (Attack+10, Compatible Bonus+9) # Steel Blade (Attack+21, Compatible Bonus+10) # Muramasa (Attack+33, Compatible Bonus+11) # Wolf Fang (Attack+40, Compatible Bonus+12) # Crimson Grace (Attack 49, Compatible Bonus+14) # Moonlight Dusk (Attack 51, Compatible Bonus+14) # Definite Dawn (RARE: Attack+54, Compatible Bonus+30, Phoenix Wing+25, Lion's Fang+25, Musou+20, Wind Scroll) # Kingslayer (RARE: Attack+70, Compatible Bonus+40, Phoenix Wing+30, Lion's Fang+30, Musou+25, Wind Scroll) # Minazuki (DLC: Attack+47, Compatible Bonus+70, Proenix Wing+50, Lion's Fang+40, Chimera Shell+40, Dragon's Spleen+40, Speed Scroll+30, Wind Scroll) # Tainted Wilt (DLC: Attack+59, Compatible Bonus+70, Phoenix Wing+40, Lion's Fang+50, Chimera Shell+40,Dragon's Spleen+15, Wind Scroll, Windslay+25) Gallery Sun Deng .png|Sun Deng - Current Appearance (By Astral) sundengolder.png|Sun Deng's old Costume sundengweaponrender.png|Deng's old costume with her Sword sundengdavidyun.png|Sun Deng during her youth dengchildteen.png|Sun Deng as a child and a teenager sundengbday.png|Sun Deng's birthday dengoutfitsketch.jpg|Sun Deng's outfits in her current persona sundengemotionchartsmaller.png|Sun Deng's expression portraits sundengbleedingout.png|Sun Deng - Halloween 2018 sundengolderbg.jpg|One of Sun Deng's background pictures Trivia * Sun Deng may often be compared to Mary Shepherd-Sunderland from Silent Hill. Both of them have similar traits and Deng's appearance is similar to her. However, unlike Mary, who suffered from Mood Swings, Deng doesn't suffer from any of what Mary had. She is also similar to Sasha Jobson, Adam Taurus and Susamaru, the latter especially since she was planned in the last stages of development and the writer literally had to wing it. Her face is oddly identical to Yumi Ogura from Another. HIlariously, her Japanese voice actress is Iori Nomitzu, who also voices Yumi Ogura. * Despite being in her early fifties, Sun Deng looks youthful for her age. This is a hilarious mention to Koei's adaptional attractiveness to certain characters. * Sun Deng is one of the few characters to be a Chick Magnet * Sun Deng shares her English voice actress with Yang Xiao Long and Katie Jensen from RWBY and Red vs. Blue respectively. According to the writer, the only difference between Deng and Yang is that the former speaks in a calm, kind and serene tone while the latter speaks similar to how her actual voice actress would say. Ironically, Deng can also get angry if she's pushed too far. * Her Muscular Physique is probably inspired by the main character of Uchi no Maid, Tsubame Kamoi. * Her current outfit shares multiple similarities to Adam Taurus' outfit before Beacon fell * It is revealed that Deng is used to killing. * Her theme, Refined Brutality, sounds suspiciously similar to Light, a song by Tee Grizzley and Lil Yachty. * Deng's 2nd musou is similar to Next Dance: Hakuren, one of Rukia's special moves in Jump Force. * It's currently unknown where she got her right eye back. * In the Behind the Scenes video of Sun Deng, in the Nercromorph sequence, her Japanese voice actor was told to act deranged and insane